Fate
by Kakashifan727
Summary: Medieval AU? Mainly nonhuman EliasxChise 21 year old Chise Hatori is condemned in her small rural village, her Sight and unusual hair color making them see her as a witch. She is set to be sacrificed to a monster in order to appease its supposed wrath, the villagers hoping it would end their troubles. The real monsters however, are the humans themselves.
1. Chapter 1

This was only an excuse for them to finally be rid of her, she knew, her hopeless eyes scanning the throng of people before her. They were suffering from a recent famine, crops withering and people becoming lost to the ravages of illness and starvation. Being the so called witch of the village, Chise half expected them to blame her eventually. They often hated her for her odd crimson locks and emerald eyes that were a stark contrast to their ebony hair and eyes. It didn't help the matter that she had often said she saw things at edge of her vision, things that no one else could see.

They had called her a liar when she was a child, seeking attention, making up stories of fairies and the like to unsettle the other children. The poor girl had had little to no friends in the village, many of the other children's parents warning their offspring to stay away from the odd girl, lest they become cursed like her. She soon understood to keep her visions to herself, lest they invite more scorn and hatred upon her than she suffered already at the villagers' superstitious hands. This ostracism continued into her later years; cold stares, full of hatred and frustration whenever she would pass them by.. Slight whispers of 'witch' or 'monster' when they thought she was out of earshot. The 'accidental' tricks pulled on her by the smaller children and even some adults. It was only a matter of time before they became more...sinister in their displeasure. They needed a scapegoat, so here she was, dragged out of her home this fateful morning against her will. But to be offered as a living sacrifice, to that, in the vain hope of stopping its blight on their village, was too much for the twenty two year old to bear at the moment.

They had no real proof that the cause of the famine was said monster. Some hunters had said that they had seen _something_ sneaking about, though it might as well have been a large bear or deer for all the disjointed testimonies they gave. One said it roamed about on all fours, another recounted that it strode about on two legs as men do. They all agreed though that possibly a human sacrifice might placate the beast. And who better than the red headed orphan, the outcast who saw spirits and other things that weren't there? And so here she was, paraded in front of the whole village like a delicacy on display, dressed up in a white gown that was usually meant for a bride, though it was nowhere near as elegant as when she first had it forced on her person. Dirt and dust from being dragged along had started to tear at the fabric, small cuts and bruises appearing along her bare legs and forearms. She shivered at the slight covering it lent her, the fabric much too thin to offer adequate protection against the autumn chill seeping in through her bare skin.

Chise had tried to protest, yet her words were lost over the crowds', their roaring voices creating a cacophony that drowned out her soft tone. The young woman couldn't hide the fierce palpating of her heart as she was dragged along the wooden pallet, a hand roughly grabbing her crimson hair. Most of the villagers looked at her with contempt or indifference, she noted, able to see them from her higher vantage point, before her hair covered her emerald eyes, bangs flowing in front of her face. Even the person who was holding her did not give her so much as a second glance once she was put in front of them, almost like cattle on display. As much as she wanted to flee and run, she could not, for her arms and legs had been bound tightly, only able to move because of the rough hand pulling her along. That too, was the only thing keeping her standing, and now that it was lost, Chise toppled to the floor with a loud thump, her body aching slightly from the contact.

She could barely hear the elder's words as they spoke, though she understood it was probably nothing pleasant for her. The raucous cheering of the villagers did little to ease her anxiety, her stomach dropping like she had eaten a rock. The feeling of another hand on her hair, pulling at it harshly enough to elicit a cry of pain from her lips. She was held aloft, feet dangling, toes brushing against the harsh wood in order to find some sort of purchase. The words she did hear now only made a chill creep up her spine, filling her entire body.

"Let us now depart! The sunlight wanes, and I'd rather us not come upon the beast in the shadows of the night!"

The young woman could do nothing as she was dragged away, despite her squirms of protest, several armed men following behind her. She could only hope that her death was to be swift and painless, oddly content with that thought. It's not like she had had anything to live for in the village anyway. They merely tolerated her, finally getting rid of her now that they had an excuse to do so. She was lead along the path into the forest, it's heavily wooded canopy seeming to swallow her up as the darkness of the branches and tangles of thorns enveloped her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chise's eyes wander around the forest, seeing magical beings that the armed men around her did not notice. They were mostly small things, fairies, pixies, wisps of light that could be spirits, but their jubilant gallivanting through the thick foliage only worsened her mood. _If only I wasn't born with this ability..._ She laments, doing her best to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. It is futile, however, as the droplets run down her face anway, a soft sob escaping her throat. If only she could have died with her parents and brother when she was but a child; yet fate did not allow her to go so soon. It still had more cruel twists in store for the orphaned waif. Hopefully, this would be the last thing awaiting her before her life was snuffed out so suddenly. She almost relished the thought; to suffer no longer because of her cursed lineage, her wicked ability that brought her nothing but pain.

One of the men behind her only scoffs at the sight, poking her with the butt of his pitchfork, causing her to stumble. She slowly gets up again, feeling almost naked as a horrible ripping sound echoes throughout the forest, another long tear rips in her dress that makes her shiver with the cold, exposing her thin left hip, and bony, slight rib cage. Try as she might to keep nourished, she had been living only on scraps for the past couple days, the villagers not caring for her predicament. Despite her efforts to find a job, anything at all, no one was willing to hire a so called witch, worried as they were that she might curse their homes with her very presence. Her health had eventually decreased to the point where it was visible, her eyes drooping, skin pale and body seemingly lifeless, from the lack of sleep and malnutrition. Chise could barely move her legs, her limbs feeling as if they were weighted down by stones. It wa honestly only the prodding and stabbing by the villagers pitchforks and farming implements that probed her forward, else she feared she would have laid down on the spot to die.

She might as well be wearing nothing at all, so tattered and full of holes that her garment was. If any of the other men saw or cared about her predicament, they chose instead to ignore her, moving along their set path with an almost mechanical purpose. Her steps are heavy as she walks through the grass, each blade prominently wedged in between her toes. She did her best to walk forward, lest she again be assaulted by their makeshift weapons, small welts appearing on her side and becoming tiny, purple bruises. Night had fallen by now, several of the men stopping in order to light torches and lanterns to illuminate the forest. It only served to make the place feel more foreboding, shadows stretching out into the darkness of the night. Chise thought she could see curious pairs of eyes watching her, possibly more far interested in the humans trespassing on their territory, but in her delirious state she couldn't be too sure. Odd rustling noises that weren't her or her 'companions' echoed throughout the forest, the men with her waving their light sources to and fro in a fruitless effort to find the source. Nearly a moment later, a chorus of screams echoed out, several of the men backpedaling in fear as a humongous figure parted the trees in front of them. The sight of the thing nearly took Chise's breath away in how oddly mystifying and majestic it looked draped against the darkness of the night. It was like a force of nature, the light of the torches only accenting it's unnatural beauty like it was part of the landscape itself. She was curiously transfixed by it, unlike the others, whose only responses were to shuffle behind her with weapons drawn.

The creature before her was huge, much larger than any man she had seen, towering over the group of humans. It was almost as tall as the trees surrounding it, standing up on two haunched legs that ended in clawed feet. Red, piercing eyes gazed back at her though hollow sockets, an emotionless face of bone seated atop its thick, purple neck. Curved thick horns of bone sprouted out of the sides of its eye sockets, an odd mane of fur draped along its huge neck and flowing along its back as if it was a cape, contrasting with the sharp, thin coiling horns atop its head. It was covered from head to toe in what she assumed was black fur, though the oddly prominent rib cage seemed to be made of the same type of bone as its head. A long, lanky limb rose up from its side, cruelly pointed claws gesturing at the group of humans in front of it. It barely had a chance to let out a heavy, snorting breath through the large hole where it's nose would have been before Chise felt herself pushed forward by the sharp blades of her captors. She let out a small cry of pain, the metal lancing her back slightly and cutting long lines into her flesh, tearing the sad excuse of a dress apart as she stumbled forward, falling onto the leafy canopy on her face. The sound of many muffled footsteps rang out in Chise's pounding ears, her head slightly dizzy from the fall. It was not dizzy enough, however, for her to mistake the red orbs glaring at her intensely as she felt a clawed hand scoop up her naked body. It was a mix of fear and curiosity that kept Chise conscious then, the creature oddly gentle as it cradled her in its long forearms, red orbs staring into her green ones. Tension soon began to leave her weary body, the adrenaline of the moment passing as she found herself drifting in and out of consciousness. She thought she could hear a low rumble, the bipedal creature's chest vibrating as it spoke, though darkness overcame her senses as she tried to decipher it.

"Sleigh Beggy…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chise's eyes blink open slowly, an unfamiliar sensation spreading across her body. It was warmth, she realized, her entire body covered by something heavy. Though, she noticed her back, arms and feet were quite chilled, exposed to the cold air in places. It felt like stone, cold to the touch, and the woman guessed she was in a cave of some sort. Something long, scaly and slithery was wrapped around her thighs, cooling them while also providing it's odd body heat, reminding her of her current state of undress. The memories came flooding back to her in a haze; her send off from her village, the trek through the forest with those men, and her bloodied, bruised and naked body being picked up by the giant shadowy figure before she lost consciousness.

She attempted to lift her head up, but could not, her neck pressed by something hard and firm. So Chise was content with staring at the ceiling for the time being, her vision drastically reduced in the almost nonexistent light. Wherever she happened to be, it was quite dark, though she could see the dim light of a fire in her peripheral vision. She wanted to move toward it, her vision slowly adjusting to the darkness around her, but she could not. She was stuck quite thoroughly, an odd weight settling on her chest and neck, causing her to turn her head toward the possible source now that she might be able to make it out.

" _Aaaaaah_!?" She couldn't help her startled cry of fear, her stomach turning over as she beheld the _thing_ keeping her body warm on the cold stone floor. A somewhat familiar skull, though it's hollowed eyes are blank now, is draped over her bare neck. It seemed to have been resting in the crook between her neck and collarbone, though it's orbs now flare open with an alarming speed, skull tilted toward the air as if it was searching for something. She watches it, partly out of confusion, partly out of sheer terror, as it sniffs the air. The skull reminded her of a dog of some sort, except this one had goat horns attached to the ends and curved bone around the top of its eye sockets. Despite that, it was very careful to avoid piercing her with its pointy horns, moving its head at odd angles to accommodate her.

 _Why is it…? What is it?_ Chise wondered, watching the beast's head swivel to and fro before it finally rests on her the swell of her collarbone, it's thin snout gently bopping against her chin. Those red orbs seem to penetrate her field of vision, making the young woman nervous under their scrutiny. Or maybe it was the fact it was so close to her sensitive mounds, a flush creeping up her face as she felt it shift on top of them. She really didn't like her situation right now, feeling vulnerable in this trapped state, wishing for something that was more suitable to cover herself with. A draft of warm air assaults her nose then, the redhead understanding it is the creature's breath on her face, smelling of wood and fruit and maybe even blood. She could definitely taste a metallic tinge in the air, one she was unfortunately familiar with.

" **...How noisy. You worried me for a moment there, yelling like that."** She understands immediately that the baritone and rumbling voice is coming from the creature in front of her, though the mandibles of his mouth do not open to suggest speech. She just stares at the beast on top of her, roaming across his clearly inhuman form. It was different than before, more of a four legged animal than the two legged giant that had whisked her away, though the skull remained the same as ever. It was covered in black fur, it's long forelegs and haunches spread out against her, it's long torso draped over her lithe body. That was probably what was keeping her warm, Chise realized, the uncovered parts of her body shivering slightly. She just stares at the four legged beast in shock, unsure of how to respond. As if on cue, her stomach rumbles loudly, causing her cheeks to flush crimson despite herself. This only earns her a confused tilt of its skull shaped head, another puff of air exiting through its heart shaped snout.

" **...Hungry, are we? I thought so; you were quite thin when I...found you, so to speak. Thankfully, the food should be done by now, I hope."** It mutters, the large beast carefully moving off of her as it dissolves into a puddle of inky darkness. For a creature so heavy, it was surprisingly deft and gentle, taking care not to hurt her or agitate her smaller wounds as it sunk into the floor. It soon appears in another shadow near her, materializing into its humanoid shape now. The suddenness of the movement, along with the lack of comforting warmth, made Chise inhale sharply. The cold air was not pleasing to her bare skin, tiny hairs on end as she attempted to move her aching and tired body, her arms shuddering with the effort. She noticed that many of the small cuts on her arms and legs had been hastily covered with an odd gauze, the smell herbal in nature. _Could it have…?_ She wonders, watching its lanky form turn to stare at her, skull unreadable. The redhead stumbles to her feet, each step causing her to wobble as she followed the creature to the warmth of the fire, wanting something to replace the heat that her body so desperately needed.

The acrid smell of burnt fish flowed across her nostrils then, the shadowy creature making an odd huff as it inspected the food. It almost seemed to Chise like it was making a noise of displeasure, it's red eyes going blank for a moment as it studied its work. She just chose to sit down, wanting to be closer to the cooking fish and the fire, despite the off putting odor. The heat felt good against her skin, certainly better than having nothing, yet not as warm as having the four legged thing lay on top of her. Not that she wanted it to do that again; at least not without her prior consent. Would the thing even understand what she meant? She doubted it; magical beings and humans were two completely different creatures. Though, she noted, this one seemed a little more...fully there than the fairies or spirits she often saw. The smaller sprites often had an otherworldly, translucent quality to them; like one would see in the backdrop of a painting, not quite the main focus but not completely obscured either.

" **Eat. I know it leaves much to be desired, but you need to keep your strength up."** It said, causing Chise to become curious about the odd figure kneeling next to her. She didn't have any time to ask questions however, as the creature quickly took the speared fish and gripped them in both of its clawed hands. Realizing it was offering the meal to her, Chise carefully took the skewer, her pale fingers brushing against its large, purplish claws and soft fur. It wasn't a bad sensation, Chise thought, as she felt its smooth skin and warm touch. Her heart leapt at the sensation, beating fiercely under her rib cage, surprising her. It was a feeling she had thought she had let go of, the people of the village doing whatever they could to avoid physical contact with her. They said it might spread her curse, and they were taking no chances. The poor woman had been starved of another's touch for a long time; this had brought back feelings she didn't want to think about. Too soon, the contact ended, the wooden skewer in her hands, the smell of the burnt fish making her mouth water.

She eagerly bit into its skin, ignoring the charred taste and savoring the meat inside. It wasn't anything special, but to her it was like a feast after the few days she had gone without a proper meal. All too soon, the fish was gone, and her hunger only partially sated. She needed more, the fish was so good to her ravenous stomach. She went to grab the next fish, but hesitated, staring at her odd partner who only watches her back with an expressionless face.

" **Take it. I can always fish for more later. You need it more than I do."** It rumbles, Chise grabbing the fish skewer before it even finished the last sentence. Only after she had taken a couple bites did she realize her error, her face flushing crimson as she turned to her inhuman companion. If it was offended by her actions, she couldn't tell, but it was more for her own peace of mind that she do this.

"S-sorry...I don't know—" Chise tried to say, but an inquisitive head tilt from its large skull caused her to stop in her tracks.

" **Why are you apologizing? Such odd creatures humans are...Is this some sort of rule of your kind?"**

"W-well, no but it is considered impolite to not thank the person who provided you with food. So thank you." It only nods appraisingly, and it surprised her that it was able to understand the concept.

" **I see. Like how one usually thanks the forest after killing an animal, or other types of rituals. Humans are quite complex creatures; so many small nuances that I often fail to grasp…"** It as almost if it was talking more to itself then Chise, the redhead too focused on her fish to care at the moment. In a matter of minutes, that too was also finished, bones discarded in a tiny pile. She knew it wasn't human, it was most likely a spirit, but she found herself compelled to ask anyway.

"What are you, exactly?" It seems to pause as it stares into her green eyes once more, it's visage somewhat somber as it answers in a less than confident voice.

" **I am a failure. A half-thing, neither fully human or spirit...Destined to wander aimlessly without a purpose."**


	4. Chapter 4

**/N: The premise of this AU is also that Elias never met Lindel/he doesn't exist, only observing humans from the shadows, so he's kinda clueless and not our usual mage we know and love. He's probably still young too; maybe only seventy years old or so. Chise is kinda taking Lindel's place as mentor here.**

 _What does it mean?_ She thought, slightly confused by its answer. The boneheaded creature only goes for another fish, sliding the whole morsel into its canine jaw and swallowing profusely. Chise was taken aback slightly by this; curiosity displaying on her weary features. Her host only gives her another tilt of its bony head, which she began to understand was its way of expressing confusion. It was not unlike an actual dog in that sense, the odd thought giving Chise pause.

" **Is something wrong? Are you in pain? Humans are fragile creatures, and I admit my experiences with them are quite limited…"** It says, forcing Chise to look at the strange creature once more. It's red orbs were glaring at her intently, roaming over her naked body. The young woman instinctively covers herself with her arms, a flush of embarrassment heating up her face. This just seemed to intrigue it further, the gangly limbed biped standing up and hovering over her sitting body. Chise could only shiver, not from fear, but from the cold as goosebumps trailed along her arms. It's warm breath wafts over her as its head leans downwards, examining her intently, a clawed hand reaching out to brush her cheek.

" **You...What are you doing? Are you sick? Hmmm…"** It voice is laced with curiosity, a finger running along her blushing face. Despite its clawed appendage, it's touch was surprisingly gentle, as if it was afraid it would hurt or break her. She only looks up into its oddly shaped face, trying to read its intent through those crimson orbs, yet she cannot.

"W-what? Why are you concerned about me? Don't you—your kind—live to prey on and torment us humans? How am I not dead?" She questions, her voice tired and strained. It's usually round orbs seem to blink out for a moment, seconds passing before their color returned.

" **...Not all of us spirits are hostile to humans. Certainly, with your Sight, you have seen helpful neighbors around your human communities, haven't you? Doing various tasks, helping crops grow or life flourish, things like that?"** She can only nod at its words, remembering the few times she had seen faeries in her village. They were often tiny things, flitting out at the edge of her vision, mostly interested in the farmers and craftsmen in her community. Not all of them were helpful, some causing pranks such as making bread taste sour or tools that broke and had to repaired quite often. She never told any of the villagers about it, for who would believe her; Chise preferring to keep the information to herself lest the fairies decide to pick on her next.

"I...I suppose so, but...You—you don't have any real reason to help me; I have nothing to offer you." She says, feeling the creature's long sharp fingers carefully drag her chin upward to stare into its large hollowed sockets.

" **I...have an odd interest in humans; how their minds work, how they do things which confound me to no end. They are...intriguing to me, possibly because of my...nature. I find myself compelled to seek them out from time to time...You, child of man, whom is also one of us fair folk, captivates me."** It's words confused her, though part of them made sense. It wanted to learn more about humans, so it often settled near human communities to observe them? _What did it mean when it said I was one of them? Am I a spirit? But I'm human, aren't I?_ The redhead ponders, her brows scrunching together in thought. It's hand moves down her face to rest at her collarbone, it's large body kneeling slightly to get a better view, as if it was scrutinizing her skin, its touch causing her to shiver slightly. She wasn't sure what to make of the movement, it's hand warm on her chilled skin, since she was unsure of its intentions.

" **Your skin...so soft and vulnerable feeling. Quite unlike my own coarse neck and hands, bipedal or no. You have no real fur to speak of either, aside from that...hair, was it, perched atop your head. How do you keep warm without those odd external...things that the humans often wear? The night air is quite chilling, even to me; hence why I shift my shape to one that is more suitable…"** It mutters, making Chise feel quite odd. The way it said things, so logical and detached, like it was merely stating facts, unnerved her slightly. Though, she could sense no malice or ill intent from the creature.

"Things? You mean clothing? Humans have to wear those in order to ward off the cold and rain. We don't have fur, not really."

" **Clothing? Ah, you mean that poor excuse of a cover you had been walking around in? Unfortunately, it was ripped to pieces; though I had nothing to do with its destruction."** It says, adding the last line almost as an afterthought, skull once again tilting in confusion.

"Well, yes; humans consider it wrong to expose oneself and one's...sensitive areas. We aren't animals, after all."

Chise answers, her face flushing brightly as she said the words. It was quite odd, to be explaining this type of thing to another...person, butterflies rising in her stomach. Even if it wasn't human, and probably didn't understand the significance of her words, Chise still felt embarrassed despite herself. She had little to no knowledge of such things herself, how could she teach another of such abstract concepts? Why does it need to know this? Hasn't it been watching humans, observing them to sate it's odd curiosity? Surely, it would have picked up on some of human customs or culture from its experiences, right? It only nods at her comment, finally taking its hand away from her face, it's comforting heat disappearing and leaving a slight chill on her cheeks.

" **I see...It makes sense now. So,"** It starts to comment, it's orbs locking onto Chise's green eyes once again. " **You must be cold, right? Stay near the fire, it will keep you warm...considering you don't have any fur of your own. Mmm…"** It mutters, putting one large hand to its snout as if it was contemplating something. Chise nearly yelled out in shock, watching its solid form dissolve into shadow before reappearing next to her, not understanding what it was doing. It was now back in its beastly shape, matted fur brushing up against her skin as it moves closer to her, hooves clipping against the stone floor.

" **Hmmmm...This should help; as it did before when I brought you here. Be careful my horns do not hurt you, though I will take care not to cause you any undue harm. Sleep; the night is no time for humans to be awake. I will keep watch; yet I doubt anything will disturb us."** It comments, Chise taking the thing up on its offer despite her embarrassed state. She didn't want to freeze to death or catch a cold, after all. And she was still so tired; the only reason she had woken in the first place was to calm her starving stomach. Her arms gently wove around the creature's fluffy torso, hooves draping over her small form, pulling it against her naked body to use as a sort of blanket. She settled her head in the crook of its neck, the skin there feeling oddly textured and rough compared to her own, though not unpleasant. Her hand almost instinctively went to the top of its head, caressing the matte textured skull like it was an actual dog of some sorts. It might as well have been, as she felt its neck rumble slightly in delight, the creature not seeming to mind, even approving of her touch. Using the rhythmic motion as way to calm herself, Chise soon felt her eyes begin to droop with the weakness of sleep, muttering one last thing before her consciousness left her.

"...Thank...You…"


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke to the absence of warmth, her vision useless in the pitch black darkness she found herself in. That worried her, the young woman using her sense of touch to feel around the small cave, her feet cold as she walked on the stone floor. Part of her wondered what was going on, noticing that the fire had been snuffed out completely, now just a pile of ash and rocks. Had that thing left her? Why? Not that she could blame it; Chise only brought pain and suffering to those around her. _If I hadn't been born, maybe Mother and Father..._ She dismally remembers her former family, the memories painfully resurfacing from the back of her mind. Small tears form round the corners of her eyes despite her attempt to stay strong, blurring her already obscured vision as they fell down her cheeks.

The odd clopping of hooves on stone alerted her to its presence before she could see it, just a blurred shape in the darkness. She heard it more than saw it, the beast's footsteps coming closer to her position gradually. If it had noticed her odd outburst, it didn't seem to show it, the thing looking at the dead fire pit before huffing grumpily.

" **It went out again. Tch. I had thought I'd gotten the hang of it too...What a pain."** She could hear a trace of annoyance in its voice, the thing easily shifting back to a more humanlike form as it dropped several things on the floor. It looked at her for a moment, before it spoke once again. This time, Chise could not detect much in the way of emotion in its voice, though it's red orbs seemed slightly out of sorts, as if it was annoyed with her.

" **I can't watch over you all the time. Food has to be gathered somehow; and you are clearly in no shape to do so at the moment."** It explains, and Chise finds herself agreeing with its reasoning. For a supposed monster, it was pretty logical and straightforward; moreso compared to the humans she often found herself surrounded by. But could she trust it? It hadn't done anything harmful to her so far, but maybe it was only a matter of time. Maybe it was waiting for her to let her guard down…

Then again, she reasoned, if it wanted to devour her, it certainly had enough chances to do so while she had been asleep or unconscious. Why then, hadn't it, if the tales of man eating spirits were anything to be believed? The redhead knew better than to ask of course, lest she rouse its ire; and it looked threatening enough without being incensed to violence. She just looked down at the odd assortment of things it had gathered; small twigs for firewood, rocks for the fire pit, berries, nuts and even the dead body of a small squirrel for what she assumed wa their breakfast. It partially disgusted her with how it was bleeding out, entrails clearly visible against red fur and gash marks. _This won't do; I can't eat this the way it is now..._ She thought, grateful for the creature's assistance nonetheless.

"Do you know how to skin this?" Chise asked, the creature once again tilting its head curiously as it regarded her. Clearly not, she realized, going by its perplexed expression as it began to place some of the twigs into the ashes.

" **Skin it? Why would I need to do that? I can simply pick the meat from inside if I wanted…"** It answered, causing Chise to shake her head. It was almost like dealing with a child; except this one was large and had claws. She tried to suppress her annoyance and faced the thing head on. Did it not understand self-preservation? The smell of blood would attract predators; though, she realized, this thing probably wouldn't have any issue dealing with wolves and the sort. Chise on the other hand, would be hard pressed to fend off a pup, let alone a full grown wolf in her current state.

"You...aren't you afraid of wolves? What if they smell the blood and decide to attack you? Invade your home here?" She asks, wondering how it would respond to her honest inquiry. It's eyes go blank for a moment, before narrowing to crescent shaped slits. An odd rumble erupted out of its slight frame then, causing Chise to stare at it in confusion.

" **Wolves? Hmmm…They are a nuisance yes, but nothing that would seriously wound me. The last beating I gave them hopefully taught them who was higher up on the food chain. Are humans so inconvenienced by such things?"** It's tone was what she would consider almost mocking in nature , the noise it made before the redhead now understanding to be laughter. _So it can fight off wolves with no issue, then? Good for you, I guess...But I'd rather not be in the middle of such an exchange._ She reasons, a sigh escaping her red lips as she held out her hands to the creature. It just stared at them for a few seconds, tilting its head once again before Chise began to speak.

"Look at me. Unlike you, I don't have claws, or large teeth. My skin certainly would be punctured by their bites; I'd rather not have that happen, so I'm going to try and teach you how to skin your food so it doesn't make as much of a mess. Attracting predators is...an annoyance I doubt you'd want to constantly deal with." She explains, the creature offering a slow nod as it takes her hands. It's claws move over them gently, feeling her palms and running it's fingers across her knuckles before it stares at its own, large black claws.

" **Hmmm...I think I understand. Your skin is very soft and smooth; it wouldn't take much for you to be torn to pieces…You don't seem to have claws or any other way to protect yourself either."** The thing comments, causing Chise to feel a prickle of anxiety. It was right though, and she knew it was just stating facts, not purposefully trying to rile her up. It still stung her confidence though, and she hoped her body would recover so she could actually do something useful and not just lie up in the cave for so long. She just watches the creature as it moves the fire making materials around, wondering whether to ask the question that was on her mind. It didn't make sense to her; why keep her around if it wasn't going to eat her? Wouldn't that just be a...nuisance as it so called things? She asks the question, tilting her head to the side in curiosity, making the being pause from its work.

" **I don't why. I usually tend to avoid humans, though I do watch them sometimes when the mood strikes me, but you...Something about you...I don't know. I found myself drawn to you, I suppose…"** It says, it's tone unusually quizzical as if it itself had no real idea what it was saying. She just stares at the creature, watching as it's long gangly limbs attempt to strike rocks together, small sparks appearing every so often. She found it slightly amusing; the way it huffed at the stones every time it failed, adjusting the kindling every so often to try and get a better angle at which to light said fire.

It's words perplexed the redhead; how could it not know why it was drawn to her? She did attract the attention of many a spirit while she was in the village, the painful memories of her father resurfacing as he tried to fend them off numerous times. Sadly, the man was only human and could not hope to hold out against the mysterious forces that relentlessly pursued Chise and her mother. She shudders as she recalls the last time she saw him, his broken and lifeless body lying on the floor of their home...He failed to protect them, and now her mother died too, as a result. The village had relentlessly hounded the now abandoned pair as a result, the stress and burden eventually causing Chise's mother to take her life while the redhead was only a teenage girl...She noticed the creature staring at her then, stopping in its methodical work, red o


	6. Chapter 6

_What an odd thing I have picked up...It doesn't seem too afraid of me, unlike most of the humans I have encountered. That will only be a matter of time though; once it sees how terrifying I can be. Sleigh Beggy or no, humans fear things like me._ He thinks, calmly stalking through the forest floor on his four hooves. Honestly, he isn't sure why he kept the human around. They were interesting yes, and a good way to pass the time, but something, something inside him he didn't understand compelled him to keep this one close. He might have reasoned it was due to their nature of being part fae; even he, a failed half-being, could sense this human was special. He just didn't know; he only understood that he wanted to keep their company for a while longer. They didn't look at him in absolute terror, like most humans, or disdain, as many of the fae folk did. Though, he reminded himself, that could easily change. Quite easily.

Ignoring his wandering thoughts, he soon came upon a familiar stench. One that he hadn't expected so far out in the forest. They were quite foolish indeed, to trespass this far into fae territory; then again one could consider this a cohabited space. His suspicions were only confirmed when he saw tracks; bent grass, depressions in the soil, things he could easily follow. Curiosity bade him to do so despite his reservations; maybe he could find something to help the poor human. They certainly didn't deserve to die for simply existing; a sentiment he understood all too well. He had been hounded all his short life, or at least from what he could remember, hated and shunned, even hunted, for being what he was. The worst part is that even he himself had no idea why he was so hated; even the King and Queen of the fairies would give no answer, only looking at his twisted form with a sense of pity that disgusted him. Very unlike how those kind green eyes stared at him; so different, and full of an odd understanding...He wanted to help, even if it was only a small thing, not understanding where this sudden urge came from. He considers himself a loner; though more by necessity than choice.

"Didja hear that? Sounds like some kinna animal...A deer, mayhaps?"

The sound of the voice was close, he understood. Not wanting to alert them so soon, he quickly snuck into the shadows, as he usually did when humans came into the forest to hunt for game. That was one of his methods for observing humans; the other to follow in their shadow and watch them directly that way. He had even been able to sneak into a few villages with the latter method, unless they had a priest or shaman present. Or young children. Suffice to say, any of those three things were adept at finding out his 'true' nature, able to see past his shadowy form. That usually caused chaos, and more than a few torches and pitchforks speared into his skin, so he had learned to not employ it often. Unless his curiosity overrides his sense of danger, sense of self-preservation. Right now, that might be one of those times.

He only watched as the two figures trekked through the forest, bows and quivers at the ready. He didn't want to disturb them, hoping to find out their intentions. From the look of it, and what snippets of their conversation he could catch, they were just out hunting game. Deer and the like; regular forest animals. Not human witches or halfling monsters.

He did wonder, what if they had sent people out to make sure the human was dead? The men who taken it into the forest in the first place had run off without confirmation that it was truly dead. Terrified by his hulking inhuman form, he reminded himself. They would probably need some proof that their heinous ritual had succeeded after all. The thought gave him an odd chill, though he did not understand where it had come from. He was quite warm. Still, he kept his senses heightened for any peculiar sounds or movement on the humans' part; it wouldn't do if they found his home. That would be very annoying, even without the redhead as a guest. They would probably try to claim it as their own for a sort of hunting camp or base. The human just added another layer of complexity to the situation. Part of him wanted to see it gone, so that he could return to his aimless wandering from before he found it. Yet another part, something he could not fathom, said to keep the tiny thing around.

"...There! See it?" One of the humans remarks, drawing him from his inner reflections, their slim limb pointing at moving shapes further in the trees. He could smell it before he saw it; the stench of death and blood. It was a half eaten deer carcass, nearly picked to the bone, small scraps of meat hanging off of it's severed limbs and torso. He did admit, it looked much more appetizing than the small squirrel he had brought back earlier in the day...But he was no fool, having lived in the forest long enough to understand that this was the work of a large group of predators. The hunter notices this as well, sighs escaping their lips as one of them crouched down into the dirt to inspect wolf tracks. They were quite a few of them, as wolves usually don't hunt alone, and the faintest hint of a smile lit up the hunters face as he followed the trail, his partner not far behind.

"Hurry up. Don't tell me you're scared of wolves, or a stray mutt, for that matter?" An odd noise erupted out of the man's throat at that, making the shadow pause in his observations. What kind of noise was that? Certainly nothing he had been privy to before; though he admits his knowledge of humans and the things they do is not an extensive one…

A sharp cry split the air, blood flowing onto the now wet autumn leaves. He can only watch with a slight interest as the body hits the floor, horrible gashes exposing its entrails that slid out onto the floor, bright eyes now dull and lifeless. Not a huge loss, he figured; it was only a simple human. A thought prevaded his mind then, making him curious. _If humans are all so worthless to me then why am I keeping that one around?_ Why _is that one different?_ He thinks, watching as an arrow pierces the flank of a bleeding wolf. The thing roars, a pitiful wail, as it limps around the last hunter. He figured it best to hide in the man's shadow, not wanting to get involved in the situation. It never ended well for him, whether he intervened on behalf of human or fae, so he often ignored such goings on unless they were an immediate threat to his survival. Nothing really compelled him to help now; in fact, he figured it would be easier if the wolves finished off these troublesome pests. Less mess for him to deal with, and maybe they would have some supplies on them that he could use.

Almost too quickly for him to notice, he was once again solidified, corporeal body now facing one of the many wolves. Smelling blood, he only has to tilt his eyes a fraction to notice the new body on the ground, wolves tearing into its ripped open neck as it sputters out a strangling sound. So that's what happened; one could not stay in the shadow of something that ceases to exist, after all, so he had been ejected into the material world once again. The wolves howl at him, seeing his hulking form as a clear threat, beginning to surround him as they circled him in a pattern. He sighed, resigned to his predicament; if he left them alone and disappeared into a new shadow, they would surely chase him back to his home. The only thing then, was to dispose of them all. Besides, their meat and fur might be useful for later. With that thought in mind, he summoned a latent energy from within himself, wanting to end this struggle quickly.

Immediately, one of the wolves charged at him, teeth barred as if it understood what he was trying to do. A long forearm lashed out to strike the animal across the face, swatting it aside with a pathetic whimper. Small thorns began to grow around his haunches, though not nearly powerful enough to stop the several charging animals. They seemed to come right after the first, giving him little time to maneuver, their sharp teeth sinking into his fur and digging into the flesh beneath. A low growl of pain escaped him then, mandibles parted in anger as he thrashed about. The pain made it harder for him to focus, the thorns slowly retreating despite his best efforts to summon them. Thankfully his frantic movements worked to his advantage, the canine attached to his leg slamming against the trunk of a nearby tree, awfully loud crunching noises erupting from its small frame.

" **I am growing tired of this…"** He mutters, looking down at the three wolves still clinging to his flesh. He attempts to focus despite the pain, summoning his inner strength once more. Thorns, large and pointed erupt out of his body, the wolves squealing in pain as they are pierced and pushed off of him, bloody holes opening up in their bodies. They twist and struggle to no avail; probably making their situation worse, loud barks soon quieting down to silence as he watches them bleed out.

He feels tired, exhausted from using all that energy over nothing, and frustrated that he was so overtaken by some simple wolves. Huffing loudly, he simply examines the remains around him, hoping to find some useful material in the carnage. It takes him a good while to go through the humans belongings, also stripping one of them of their odd clothing, reminding himself of the promise he made. Pain lances up his side, leg and other areas of his body, his own blood starting to stain his fur. Nonetheless, he gathers what he can from the dead wolves around him, limping off with some meat and fur. This should provide for them for a while, along with the provisions the humans brought...


	7. Chapter 7

ooking at the claw marks on said clothing and the blood on its own hands. _No...Could it have?_ She thinks, fear once again taking over rational thought. It might have; she had no idea what this thing was capable of. It seemed nice enough, but it is possible, she figured. As if the creature understood what she was thinking, it only glared at her, red orbs watching her trembling hands as she held the garments aloft.

" **I didn't do it; not that I expect you to take my word for it. Foolish humans attempting to hunt a deer were ambushed by a pack of wolves. Sad to say, I was caught unprepared; quite shameful really, after my previous boasting…"** It mutters, Chise only staring at the thing in shock. She looks at its large, purple claws again, and then at the marks on the clothing. Her eyes then drift to its own wounds across its furred body, similar in size and shape to the tears on the cloth. She feels her face flush in shame then, embarrassed at herself for rushing to such a conclusion. Chise can only glance at the sitting creature, her eyes unable to meet its orbs.

"You found these, for me? Thank you." She mutters, quickly standing up and holding the outfit in front of her. She doesn't bother to move, understanding that it had seen everything she had to offer by now, not really embarrassed anymore as she attempted to put on the apparel. Seeing as they were men's clothing, Chise found them a tad large and baggy, having to roll up the sleeves in order to use her hands properly. Still, after all was said and done, she felt much warmer now, and grateful. She found her gaze once again trailing to the sitting creature, who was busy examining the cuts and scrapes on its body. She felt her stomach drop at the sight, carefully moving over towards it and crouching down.

"Do you need help with those cuts?"

"..." It only eyed her suspiciously for a moment, red orbs disappearing before they flare back to life, skull tilting inquisitively as its voice rumbled out.

" **Hm? Now why would you do that?** " The redhead could only shake her head at its behavior, a small smile creeping up her face as she attempted to take one of its large hands into her smaller ones.

"To show gratitude. You've helped me so much, and I haven't been able to do anything in return. I won't hurt you; I want to help you, I promise…" She says, watching as it's sockets blackened out for a second time. It was much longer before they reappeared once again, something flickering behind them that she could not identify. It only takes its hand away from hers, turning its skull so that it was not looking into her eyes anymore.

"... **No. I can do it on my own…"** She felt hurt at it's words, such a simple dismissal making her stomach drop. She persists, however, grabbing onto its wrist with a fierceness that surprised even her.

"Do you know how to do first aid? The wounds may become infected; they should be treated as soon as possible." The thing only turns its skull her way, a growl of discontent forthcoming from its snout. Aside from that small noise, the creature is compliant as it watches Chise take several of the herbs it had gathered before, mashing them into a fine paste with a rock. The redhead gingerly takes her finger and covers it with the paste, her other hand carefully tugging on the thing's wrist, pulling it close.

The creature only lets out a small noise of pain, it's body stiffening at the contact as Chise tries to cover the red mark on its arm. Aside from that however, the thing is silent as she works on its numerous cuts and scrapes, using the paste as a sort of agent to help the broken skin heal. She can just feel it's gaze on her, watching her, and making her more than a little nervous. Chise is able to finish up nicely enough however, even going so far as to take the too long sleeves of her shirt and use it as a makeshift bandage to wrap around its lean torso. They were just getting in the way, and maybe it was better to use them for this.

"... **Why?"** It asks, causing the young woman to look at the creature, her face wearing a small frown. _Is it asking why I helped it? It doesn't understand..._ She thinks, being careful to not agitate its wounds as she grabs its large hand with both of hers.

"A good deed should be repaid with another. I felt it was the least I could do." Chise responds honestly, watching as it's eyes lock onto hers. It seems to be examining them, judging them as it silently watches her. After a few moments, it lets out an odd noise, the warm breath of its snout tickling Chise's face and arms.

" **Humans...Such odd creatures. Or maybe...it is just you who is different."** It comments simply, Chise's gaze going beyond the darkness of the cave to take a look at the other bag it had brought back. The thing seems to judge her intentions, picking up the bag and offering it to her, the redhead looking inside. The contents made her stomach growl, though the smell was quite powerful. Raw, bloody chunks of meat were in the bag, yet from what creature she couldn't tell. Some sort of beast; probably the wolves it had mentioned earlier. She still found herself drawn to the meat despite this, pulling out the bloodied pieces and holding them in her stained hands.

"Can we cook these? I admit, I am still hungry…" She mutters, the thing only offering a small nod as it goes to take a piece she was holding. It looks at the raw meat for a moment, turning it over in its hands before opening its large jaw.

"Wait a moment: it would probably taste better cooked, you know." It's red eye just stares at her, meat dangling over its open jaw before it thought better of the idea and snapped its mouth shut.

" **I'm no good at that. It often comes out burned. Doesn't taste well; raw is usually better…"** It says, causing Chise to let out a small chuckle. It tilts its skull at her, the young woman responding by giving a smile.

"Is that so? It's actually quite easy; let me teach you how…"

She can feel it's soft fur against her once again, it's four limbed form nuzzling against her somewhat hesitantly. It had taken her longer than usual to teach the creature how to properly tend to the fire; cooking with it also being quite a challenge. Thankfully they hadn't burnt the meat this time, though she found it had tasted slightly overdone. By the time they had finished, also going over the rest of the bags' contents, the day had already given way to night. Darkness surrounded the small cave, the creature quickly shifting into its more bestial form, head settling onto the cold stone floor. Thankfully it's wounds didn't reopen, though she could still notice the patches of blood and such on its sleek black fur. The young woman just gently rested her hand on top of its skull, enjoying its odd texture as it's red orbs began to slowly burn out. Its large, long body was coiled around her; providing her with much needed warmth, contented noises erupting out of its snout every so often. She could only assume it was snoring, fast asleep and mainly unresponsive as she shifted her body into a better position to lay next to it.

She saw the thing as kind of endearing; like a lost puppy looking for comfort, and she gladly indulged the beast, pressing her face into its sort torso. Even with the fire and new clothes, Chise was still a mite cold. She just did her best to not agitate it's wounds, which she noticed, seemed like they were already starting to heal. _It's really not a bad creature..._ Chise thinks, her thoughts slowly drifting off as tiredness takes her.


	8. Chapter 8

The days went by relatively peacefully after that incident, Chise and the odd creature using the cave as a shelter. Their wounds slowly began to heal, her strength slowly returning day by day, Chise finding it easier to walk and move around, using her newfound energy to try and walk with the thing as it went outside of the cave to forage. The redhead was able to spot small things the larger being could not; either due to her knowledge in said areas or height difference, and for that the creature was thankful. She rather liked the walks; they were calming after being cooped up for so long, and the creature seemed to enjoy them as well. They would talk on the way back, not really conversation but small things, such as what to make for food, how to find items they had gathered earlier; Chise explaining their purposes and uses to the odd being, or how their supplies were getting along. She made sure to make a mental list of such things, that way she could inform it when supplies started getting low.

Though there were times when one would leave without the other; usually the creature would leave to hunt during the late evening or night, its senses much better suited toward that time of day. She would wait for it then, tending to the fire to keep herself warm, slightly anxious to see what it had brought back. Despite her best efforts to stay awake, Chise often found herself nodding off, her form sometimes entwined with the four legged creature's body. It was surprising at first, though Chise knew only to be concerned when she smelled the scent of blood on its fur. If that happened, she would often wake up and attempt to tend to its wounds as best she could. Thankfully it never came back with anything worse than a few scratches or bruises, which made her wonder how strong this being exactly was. It was on one of those days that it came back early from one of its patrols, worrying the redhead as she noticed its hulking form near the cave entrance.

" **We...should probably get going."** The creature tells her suddenly as it starts to move towards the fire. The redhead can only stare at it stupidly, her face clearly confused as she mutters out the question.

"Why?" It merely huffs, sockets blank for a moment before the red lights stare into her green eyes once again.

" **The humans...the ones that died a few days ago...It seems more have come; eager to avenge their fallen kin. I'd rather not have to deal with them; and they'd certainly pick a fight if they found us here, wouldn't you agree?"** It answers, and Chise can't help but find it's reasoning sensible. They had been using one of the dead hunter's bags to store materials in, not to mention the clothes Chise now wore. It would not look well for either of them if they came across said humans. Chise honestly didn't believe they'd welcome her back anyway; seeing as they were the ones who condemned her to die in the first place. So it was with little hesitation that she helped the creature gather their things, mainly smoked meat and any supplies they had left, and began to erase traces of their habitation. It was simple really; and the two of them were soon off into the depths of the forest, hoping to find a new place to live in.

She just trailed behind the hulking biped, it's long legs making it slightly difficult for her to keep pace with it. It did have the sense to stop every so often, it's skull turned her way, red dots seeming to appraise her. It didn't seem as if it had any real destination in mind, just aimlessly wandering while avoiding possible predators or human hunters. It was definitely more taxing than their usual patrols, the two often having to stop, drink water from a nearby river and eat quickly, and rest for a bit. Still, the trek was a long one, the light of day slowly beginning to wane as the darkness of night blanketed the tiny wood. The creature seemed more...comfortable in the dark of night, a fact that Chise wasn't too fond of. It had nothing to do with the beast itself, though she was still slightly wary of it, and more with her fear of the darkness itself. Or, rather, the spirits who thrived in said darkness, hoping to steal her away. Not that they hadn't tried, Chise honestly wondering to herself a few times why she did not accept their offer. Probably because she thought it was too good to be true. Such happiness…

Flickers at the edge of her sight made the woman look that way, dark shadows warping and shifting due to the light sources. She noticed her companion stop moving, skull pointed upward as it sniffed the air. It's head swiveled toward her, red orbs clearly visible in the darkness.

" **Humans...Probably from your village. I could easily hide from them, you however…"** She felt an odd shiver go up her spine then, the young woman only able to watch as their torches started to illuminate the path they walked on. If they were men from her village, she would most certainly be hunted down and killed. And this thing had no real obligation to help her; it had only been keeping her alive for its own curiosity. It had said as much numerous times while they were together. Fear bubbles up in her gut then, making her legs start to shake. She couldn't move, despite the voices in her mind screaming at her to run, though she knew she would not be able to outpace them. Something oddly warm rubbed up against her hand then, the texture surprising her as she looked down to see a dark hand hesitantly wrap around her own peachy skin.

" **They are close; too close to just run. If only my other form was speedily enough, then we could have escaped...They would certainly hear us run about, relentless in their chase."** It just calmly says, making Chise focus on its white skull. The familiar pinpricks of light had vanished then, as several human figures came into view.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Why are you protecting this human?_ That thought swirled in his mind as he beheld the frightened form of the small human next to him. It wasn't afraid of him however; they were afraid of the other humans that began to encroach upon them. Yes, the trio's eyes gleamed with an expression he knew all too well; fear and hatred. Everyone looked at him this way, be they human or other, though the fae often laced it with disgust, name calling and heckling him. He had distanced himself to be away from it all, preferring his lonely existence to one of nearly constant ridicule.

Except, he clearly noted, their gazes were more focused on the human than himself. Did they not notice him, or was their hatred so great for the young woman that it consumed their vision entirely? He could only hear the broken, shuddering breaths coming from their petite frame, it's hand shaking slightly in his own. That...that simple act ignited something inside him; something he did not understand. He only knew it felt like heat, spreading throughout his body and densely settling in his chest. One of the men moved forward then, it's fearful eyes darting between him and the smaller human, torch in one hand as it began to grab something on its hip.

The sliding of metal rang out to him clearly, a small blade now pointed at the two of them. He didn't have too much experience with humans, but this was unfortunately something he knew well. Whenever he had been discovered after trying to hide among humans in their communities, they often chased him out, using weapons and items such as these. Their sharp bite and burning pain still lingered at the edges of his mind. Which was partially why he let out a warning growl, jaw parted to show his rows of sharp teeth. He noticed the small human try to take a step forward then, its tiny body easily dwarfed by the trio in front of them. It's voice was quiet yet forceful as it spoke, hand to its chest.

"P-please, don't do this! I've left the village; why must you pursue us any further!?" One of the men only scoffed at its pleas, eyes narrowing as they looked at the pair. He noticed the fear in its eyes as it beheld his form, though its voice was loud, perhaps to belie that fear.

"Quiet, _witch_! You brought that _monster_ ," He noticed their glare at him then, causing his stomach to twist as if he had eaten something poisonous. "To our peaceful village. The famine has killed people; and so has this... _thing_! You're wearing his clothes, the one your pet killed a few days ago!" He watches the smaller human take a step back, the taller one shouting loudly as it began to raise the hand holding the blade. Something ignited within him then; remembering that the human's flesh was not as strong or supple as his own. Not to say he couldn't be harmed by the blade, but it would definitely be better than the human being sliced open. And so he moved, mostly on instinct, long limbs gliding across the forest floor, pushing the tiny body out of the way, clawed hand outstretched to grab the man's swinging arm. He felt the sharp pang of metal slicing through his arm, the pulse of the man's wrist firmly in his grasp as he twisted the burly appendage.

The blade clatters against the grass, the human's eyes now exhibiting sheer terror as they locked with his own. A scream erupts out of their terrified throat, which then turns to a yell of pain as he feels the human's bone crunch under his weight, using his larger and stronger limbs to toss them aside. They land in a heap a few feet away, though they squirm upon contact with the ground, their other companions only looking at their comrade with pale faces. He could feel a small hand on his shoulder then, almost as if it was telling him to stop.

"Please. Don't kill them; it's not worth it." It pleads, those emerald green eyes boring into his own. He feels stuck; trapped by their brilliance, yet also baffled by its words. Were these people not it's enemies? Shouldn't they be killed, for it to have a chance at a better life? He didn't understand.

 **"...Why not? They will continue to chase us otherwise."**

"Still, a life is a precious thing. Who are we to judge when to end it?"

" **Like they judged you, condemning you to your fate?** " It doesn't answer him immediately, it's green eyes wide with shock as it takes in his words. He feels his chest tighten at that sight, causing him to turn his head forward to get rid of the sensation. Looking into those eyes, with that emotion he could not comprehend...He huffs then, turning his attention back to the three larger humans. Their comrade has stood up by now, though it makes no move to retrieve its sword, which is still by his clawed feet. He notices that one of them has another odd contraption in its hands, though he can't tell what it is. He does notice the oddly pointed tip, however, and understands that it is aimed for her. He moves in the path of the arrow, his claws hand pushing the tiny human onto the ground with a small shout. Other than that, however, it was completely unharmed; if not slightly disheveled.

The projectile slams into his shoulder, too fast for him to react, burrowing into his fur and flesh. Blood trickles down the small puncture wound, a stinging pain that causes him to roar out in frustration. He eyes the holder of said weapon, red orbs locked onto them, the odd denseness in his chest turning into a hurting pain. He feels his magical energy start to bubble up from within himself, thorns erupting from his spindly calves and wrapping around them. They shoot out of the ground a moment later, leaving a trail of uprooted grass and dirt in their wake; puncturing the flesh of the human trio.

Various thorns embed themselves around their legs, arms, and torsos, some just barely scraping along the sides; their pained screams bellowing through the night. The scent of blood was almost like an aphrodisiac to him, calling something forth that he had long been trying to hold back. He had no idea what the feeling was at this time, he just knew he wanted to see those men dead on the ground in pools of their own blood. A low rumble erupted out of his large throat then, body twitching as he tried to control the impulses within. All the while, thorns wrapped around the humans' bodies, piercing them and constricting their movements, weapons falling to the ground in a clatter.

"Don't kill them!" The human behind him shouts, causing him to momentarily stop his rampage and turn his skull its way. It was wearing an odd expression, it's green eyes wide from shock as he took in the destruction he had caused. Something about the frown on its face made his blood run cold, their trembling lips confusing him. Their pursuers weren't dead, no, only restrained. Still, they had quite a few puncture wounds, scratches and cuts running along the sides of their bleeding bodies. He only glared at his handiwork, understanding that they were much too wounded to trail them any further. Good. That was his intent in the first place.

 **"We should move...While they are still impaired."** He says simply, watching as it's eyes narrow slightly as it looks at the three men, it's mouth set in a hard line now. It slowly nods, pale hand gingerly reaching for his claws from below. He thinks better of it, disappearing into its shadow, before reappearing below it in his four legged form, its body bouncing against his furred back. It was slightly heavy, but not enough that it would affect his speed. Which is what they would need now.

"It couldn't be helped...We tried to tell them…" It mutters, it's voice losing the usually calm and cheery tone it held. This caused him some distress, though he hadn't the faintest idea why. He tried to say something in order to calm the chaos that was bubbling inside his chest then.

" **Indeed. As long as we are both unharmed, that is all that matters…"** He just begins to trot off into the woods, feeling it's hands tightly cling onto his fur as their body bounces against him.


	10. Chapter 10

They had been running for a while now, Chise carefully keeping her hold onto the creature's fur, her body rocking and swaying dangerously across its broad back. She felt slightly queasy, though she understood that to let go was to die. They had no reassurance that the humans had left them alone yet, and she could even hear echoes of their cries at the edge of her hearing. She shut her eyes, both to combat the motion sickness and shut out their unkind words, trying to find something else to focus on.

"It's kind of hard...to get a good hold using your fur." Chise comments, causing the creature to consider her words for a moment, despite its fervent trotting through the wood. It's slows its pace considerably, enough so that she can sit comfortably on its back, though the ride was still uncomfortable.

" **Grab onto my horns then. It's not as bad as the fur…"** She hears it say, waiting for its approval before doing so, the hard substance easy to wrap around her small hands even though they were curved in places. She takes this time to ask a question, slightly concerned about their pace and the route through the forest.

"Have you any thought to where we are going?"

She hears it huff then, a familiar noise, and one that she began to understand was its way of showing discontent or maybe confusion. She couldn't tell which at the moment.

 **"...Away. From the humans."**

"What about a place to sleep for the night?"

She was slightly concerned with its rationale, unsure if it had thought everything through in its haste to escape. Not that she had either, the red head admitted, but at least now she could put some thought into it.

" **Until we find...something suitable, I will...keep going, I suppose…"** It states simply, making Chise slightly relieved and yet worried. From her position on its back she easily swiveled her head towards it's flank, mesmerized slightly by its odd tail that reminded her of a large fish. Just what exactly was this creature?

It didn't seem to stick to one form like most fae did, that was for certain, and yet it could talk and learn like a human. Like a human child, she thought, an odd smile coming over her lips despite the predicament they found themselves in. She just did her best to examine the area around her, though something in particular caught her eye then.

Specks of blood, their placement haphazard along the forest floor. They were small, barely noticeable in the dim light of the moon, but she noticed a distinct pattern. It was then that she began to notice the creature's slight panting as it ran, its breaths short and fast. Was it tired? Was she too heavy? Chise considered these things as she looked back towards the four legged beast; its movements becoming slower despite its attempt to keep up their brisk pace.

"I think you can rest now. I doubt they'd chase us this far. You wounded them pretty badly, after all…" She mutters, hoping it might take her words into consideration. It's footfalls slowed, pads thumping against the ground for a while before stopping completely. It's red orbs look up at her, white skull glaring at her, making her slightly uncomfortable.

" **I'm fine...We shou—"** She hears it try to say, before an odd cry comes from below her. Chise feels the creature stumble forward then, her purchase on its horns somewhat loosened as she let go in surprise, it's body trembling beneath her.

" **Those weapons...Made with iron, perhaps? How odd...for me to be affected so…"** It mutters, Chise kneeling down towards the creature's face, a look of clear concern in her emerald eyes. She just gently runs her hand over its shoulder where it had been pierced with the arrow, feeling a small hole a few inches in diameter in that spot. Wet and sticky blood coated her hand as she felt around it, though she could not tell of the severity of the wound, the smell pungent to her nostrils, a metallic acrid tinge. She dared not push too far, lest the being yell out in pain, though she was concerned for it.

"It might have gone through your shoulder...That might be it." She explained, cupping the thing's head in her hands to look at it, not wholly sure of her assumption. She feels something touch her knees then, the sight of blood making her jump slightly. She notices the bleeding foreleg then, the fur discolored by the blood and matted against the creature's body.

It was cut pretty badly, from what she could see, and this possibly was the wound that had caused it to stop moving. Adrenaline from their encounter had probably ran out by now, the pain finally registering for the beast. It certainly looked to be in pain, it's breath slightly ragged as it panted heavily out of exertion, red eyes narrowed to no more than tiny slits from its hollowed sockets.

"Can you...make yourself smaller? More human shaped? I can't move you like this." Chise comments, guilt flooding through her at seeing the thing in this weary state. _If it hadn't protected me, it could have run off on its own. Why? Why did it help me?_ She wonders, shoving those questions in the back of her mind. It clearly was no time for such thoughts; she needed to do something.

She feels the head in her hands tilt upward slightly, one of its eyes still in that 'half lidded' state as it examined her. She at least figured that was how it's eyes worked, seeing as it had no real irises or eyelids to speak of.

" **I'll try…"** It weakly mutters, the weight in her hands disappearing for a moment as she watched it dissolve into the darkness. It reappears near her moments later, it's humanoid body less larger than usual, closer to the size of a small child. Good. This she could work with. The small young woman carefully and gently began to hoist it's limp form over her shoulder, leaning against her slightly, being careful of her own bruises as well as its new lacerations.

The pair only did their best to try and move a few steps, Chise noticing that it's bloodied limb was one of its arms, limp and useless at its side. It was slow going, Chise half carrying half walking with the creature beside her, head nestled against her shoulder; mostly because it was night and harder for the red head to see, the pair often stumbling on roots or such things. That usually agitated the creature's wounds, blood dripping down it's arm, though the worst it reacted was to only make small discontented huffs through its large snout, as the two of them agreed they needed to find a safe place to rest first. Then they could tend to its wounds. It wouldn't do to have them caught unawares here; by humans or other fae. So they kept walking, eyes peeled for any signs of something they could use as a makeshift shelter for the time being...

 **AN:** **Might be a longer break while I try to fumble through a plot for this. The next couple chs might be different than usual...**

 **Seems to be stagnating/circulating into nowhere a bit, want to get things going here...Also, Elias is small/weak here; so I'm just going off the idea he isn't impervious to iron yet. He is part fae so maybe the iron theory holds true for him too? Softer skin maybe, I dunno?**


	11. Fate ch11

"It's just one of the villagers rambling. A demon, really? What superstitious nonsense!" A gruff voice growls, eyes narrowing at the pair of armored men before him. They just stare nervously at their master, who only studies the small map on the table in front of him. They look towards each other, too worried to speak, before one of them works up the courage, voice trembling slightly in the dimly lit chamber.

"But sir, if their claims hold truth...This might be serious!" The man only sighs, thin fingers curling around his palm. He'd really rather not waste men on the claims of country bumpkins, but if it was truly a demon, then he'd rather take action now than later.

"We might as well go to the village and get more testimonials. We would need much more proof than the blathering of a couple frantic peasants. We may need to have the local church authorities involved. As much as I loathe dealing with them, they are often the best resource to turn to when talk of spirits and devils is about…"

This looks alright...She thought, doing her best to ignore her aching feet as they seemed to enter an open space of some sort. She found herself looking at the creature through the corner of her eye; if she was this exhausted then it must surely be feeling worse. It's usually strong and steady body was hunched over, partially from having to lean on the smaller woman for support, dried blood caked to its skin and the patches of fur on its body.

She could hear it's somewhat ragged breathing, the heavy panting from its closed jaw startling her. It was still clutching it's pierced shoulder tightly, the arrow still sticking out through its dark fur. The hole around the wound was not to be trifled with however, as Chise learned when she had first tried to examine it. Of slightly more concern to her was its limp arm, which had barely moved in the whole time they had been walking. It was sliced up pretty badly, gashes running across the forearm and showing off its muscle fibers underneath; the red tendons and ligaments clearly visible as it spasms in pain.

"Are you alright?" She asked, unsure of its condition. The creature let out a pained grunt, orbs swiveling in her direction.

"I...I'm not sure. I have never been wounded this badly before…" It mutters, it's declaration slightly shocking the red head. She felt worried for it, wondering if it could last until they found a safe place to tend to its wounds. She doubted she could do too much to fix its arm, but she could at least bandage it up and stop the bleeding. With that thought in mind, she begins to lead it toward a copse of trees, setting the creature down gently so as not to agitate its wounds any further. It wasn't as good as the cave they had lived in, but for now it would have to do.

It's lean body just slumps against the wood, blood staining the bark and the ground beneath its feet. Chise just does her best to step away from its body, looking through the slightly worn bag they had been using to keep their supplies in. She easily found the odd herbs they had been using for medicine, some of them thankfully turned into a gauze and wrapped a second time beforehand. Luckily they had figured it best to keep some ready in case of emergencies; using it sparingly on tiny wounds and cuts Chise thought would become infected.

"Using this now would be pointless...I need to find a way to stitch the wounds up first…" Chise realizes, setting the tiny pouch of medicine on the ground next to her. She looks at its injured arm once again, understanding that that was the more important of the two wounds. It was bleeding quite heavily, lacerations clearly showing the damage it had sustained, and she was concerned how it would affect the creature's movement. It's red orbs lock on her then, and she simply stares back.

"It won't move…"

"...Your arm is badly hurt. Our run through the forest probably made it worse as well. I need to treat it."

"..." It's only response is to keep staring at her, silently, with no change in expression that she could place, unnerving the young woman. She just quickly goes through the rest of their supplies, thankful to find a small needle she could use. She was quite adept at sewing, learning it from her early years as a child while her mother was still alive, along with most of her other skills. She had to do so with the clothes she had obtained from the dead villager, else they would have been useless in their current state. She only stares at the thing next to her with a worried look, holding the needle and showing it to the weary beast.

"I'm going to try and stitch you back up. This will hurt...And don't move either; that only makes the process harder for both of us."

She attempts to explain, the creature nodding its giant head as best it could in its tired state. Its sockets were nearly pitch black, the red light of its eyes quite dim and lifeless compared to before. This only concerned Chise more; just how badly was it hurt? She just did her best to attach some of the loose thread from her shirt to the needle, seeing as that was really the only material they had available to use, before gently and carefully gripping its arm with one hand. She was careful as she wrapped her own tiny hand around it, noticing the clear difference in size between them; she had some difficulty in bringing her fingers all the way around it's thick fur, though she somehow managed enough to get a steady purchase on its limb. She only did her best to steady herself as she plunged the needle into its odd purple and red flesh, hoping to sew together the opened bits so it could heal properly.

The creature lets out a pained cry then, startling Chise and causing her to drop the needle she was beginning to thread through its skin. It's body thrashes slightly, it's usable arm whipping out to lash at the small human. The back of its hand slaps against her cheek slightly, really no more than a glancing blow thanks to their distance, a stinging pain that caused her to shout out. With surprise more than pain, thankfully. However, she was quite glad it hadn't hit her with the full force of its limb; that probably would have sent her flying and possibly broken some ribs.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"...Sorry…" It pitifully mumbles, orbs curved slightly so that they were crescent shaped. It was different from what the thing usually did with its colorful eyes, Chise noticed, and this intrigued her slightly. Was it regretful? She sighed, rubbing the part of her face and staring angrily at the creature. She wasn't very mad about it, the young woman was more concerned if the thing was going to let her even finish stitching it up.

"Hold still! Stop struggling!"

"I...am not used to being touched...Sometimes my mind works on instinct…"

She felt an odd connection to it then, dropping the thread and needle to her side, understanding its words completely. Chise too, had little experience with being close to others, thanks to the quick death of her parents. Physical contact was even less of a luxury for the young woman now; back then she at least had her parents to provide that for her. After her mother had passed, she found that the villagers wanted even less to do with her, effectively alienating her from their small community. Any contact between her and the villagers was a fleeting thing, born mostly out of necessity. Of her need for their services and theirs for hers. The only real reason they hadn't gotten rid of her until now. Until they had heard of new herbalists sprouting up in places, lands beyond their tiny village, who traveled and offered others their services. Certainly no contact she could subsist on, nothing she could grow new emotional attachments from. She only had herself for these last few years; herself and the small house her parents had grown up in. And would probably die in, she assumed back then.

Her mother and father were one of the few people who understood medicine and herbs, Chise starting to take up their craft at an early age. Chise was figured to inherit the practice, and took up many skills at any early age, like sewing. Of course, that was a long time ago; back when both her parents were alive and the village looked upon them somewhat favorably. Now, all she could remember were their cold, callous stares, mocking words and simmering disdain for her very existence. It was better that she left them; even though it wasn't particularly he best way to go about it.

"Oh...Did you think I was going to hurt you?"

"No. Logically I understand...you would not. But...the pain—it stirred something inside me—something I have been trying my hardest to suppress."

Chise could only look at the creature in shock then, her green eyes widening in surprise as she took in its own orbs. They betrayed nothing to her, no hint of emotion in those circular eyes.

"Suppress?"

It hesitated before it spoke next, warm breath wafting over her neck as she felt its body shift underneath her.

"I...don't know...what it is. But...it's gone now. I won't hurt you again; I promise."

She could feel some kind of hesitantly in the words, like the creature wasn't being completely truthful with her. Like it was hiding things. That made her feel uncomfortable, but she could worry about it later. This thing was her only lifeline out here; she needed to keep it alive and well so it could protect her. Luckily, the thing was true to its word, and didn't move at all while she finished up fixing its arm, eventually bandaging it and the other, smaller wounds. This had made her quite tired, but she only shook the sleepiness from her eyes, knowing that she had much more to do.

The redhead securely packed away the thread and needle, after carefully cleaning them so they were no longer covered in the monster's blood and disinfected, wanting to keep it preserved in case she would need to do something like this again. She had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time either of them would be badly injured. Her legs were slightly shaky, still tired from all of her running and the excitement of the night, but she knew she still had more to do before she could rest.

"Stay here. I'm going to try and look for a better place to stay for the night. And maybe find some food."

The creature didn't answer her immediately, though she felt it's eyes on her as she left the enclave of trees.

"Be careful, human. Fae— tricksters that prey on mortals—often roam the woods at night."

"Don't worry."


End file.
